brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
4482 AT-TE
|Price = |Ages = 8 - 12 |Released = 2003 |Theme = Star Wars|Theme2 = Episode II: Attack of the Clones |Instructions=4226486 }} 4482 AT-TE is a Star Wars: Attack of the Clones set released in 2003. Included are 646 pieces to assemble an AT-TE (All Terrain Tactical Enforcer), a speeder bike, and four Clone Trooper minifigures. Description Inside the AT-TE, there is a small removable platform that can seat four minifigures. In front of that there is the cockpit, which can fit another Clone Trooper. Near the back of the ship is a small rack with a circular saw and a pair of electrobinoculars. Underneath them the maroon speeder bike included in the set can be parked when the back armour plate is flipped up. The AT-TE has six posable legs, which can all rotate back and forwards. The roof can be removed to play with the minifigures inside. The walker has four laser cannons mounted around the cockpit and two at the rear. There was also a revolving gun turret on the very top of the cockpit, in contrast to the 2008 edition of the AT-TE, in which it was placed further back along the roof. The set included the old edition of blasters, with light trans-blue studs on the end. Background During the first battle of Geonosis the Republic sent in walkers and gunships to destroy the Separatist ships. The gigantic AT-TE walkers destroyed the Separatist ships with their blaster cannons and shot down Geonosian ships. The AT-TE, or All Terrain Tactical Enforcer, was an all terrain assault walker used by the Grand Army of the Republic during the Clone Wars. The multi-purpose walker was used for many things ranging anywhere from transporting Clone Troopers, to full-scale attacks. They were often deployed in very large numbers to simply overwhelm enemies in sheer number. The walker had the ability to scale vertical cliffsides, and to be used in space combat. It carried enough fuel to travel 310 miles and enough recirculated air to last the crew three weeks. The walker was crewed by a group of ten Clone Troopers and Gunners, consisting of a pilot to control the legs, a spotter, a gunner for the upper mounted cannon, and four interior gunners for the walker's other weapons. The walker was impervious to ion damage because of its supplied electromagnetic shielding. The vehicle's most powerful weapon was a mass-driver cannon located atop the front section of the walker, capable of being loaded with a wide array of heavy energy weapons and various solid shells. Four smaller laser cannons were located around the cockpit, with two more located around the back of the walker. The walkers were very susceptible to direct hits from Hailfire Droids and various air attacks. Notes * This set is one of the two sets to feature the original Phase I Clone troopers; the other is 7163 Republic Gunship. * A redesigned version of the AT-TE for The Clone Wars subtheme titled "7675 AT-TE Walker" was released in the second wave of 2008. * The set details on the box says that it contains 646 pieces. However, the database on LEGO.com says that it contains 658 pieces. LEGO.com Description Minifigures Included Gallery 4482 AT-TE Action.png|The AT-TE in action. 4482 AT-TE.png|AT-TE shop image. External links Category:Star Wars Category:4000 sets Category:2003 sets Category:Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones